Cowboy Bebop: Lost soul
by Night Fox
Summary: Can't tell, it would give away secrets. Just read, K?
1. Dilemma

                                         Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, so don't sue. I'm too damn young.

                                                                  Cowboy Bebop: Lost soul

   8 months after Spike is found after his battle with Vicious, Spike is still in a coma.

   Jet paced back and forth in Spike's room on the Bebop. Today he had a decision to make, tell the doctor to pull the plug, or keep Spike on life support. The latter of the two would continue to cost 100's off wulongs a day, and they didn't have that money. Jet sat down in a chair staring at his good friend. 

   "Man, I need to get some sleep if I'm gonna be rational about this." Jet left Spikes room and headed off to his own room to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Faye was sitting in the "Living room" of the ship trying to sort through her thoughts. 

   _I can't believe today we chose whether Spike "lives" or dies. I mean, as annoying as I find him, could I really find it in my heart to pull the plug. He's always been there for me. Maybe I'll peek into his room._

   Faye stood up and headed to Spikes room, passing a depressed looking Jet along the way. She felt bad for Jet. She wasn't sure how it must feel to see your best friend in a coma, and have to decide what's best. Faye got to Spikes door and peered inside. He looked so helpless lying there. Before she could stop herself she already started towards his bed. 

   "I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends," She started, "But you can't die. We all have been through too much for you to die. SO WAKE UP JACKASS!" And with that Faye fell to her knees next to Spikes bed. Jet, hearing Faye yell, ran to Spikes room. He saw her on her knees sobbing and held her. 

   "It's okay Faye," He said. "If anybody could make it through something like this, it's Spike."

   "I know, it's just, I don't know…"

   "You don't know what?" Jet asked.

   "I don't know how I feel. I just…I just need to rest, that's all."

   "Okay," said Jet. "I'll wake you when the doc gets here to ask our permission."

   "Thanks." Said Faye, and she walked over to her room and lied on her bed, crying, not for herself, but for Spike.

So, What do you think people? My first Anime fic and it's about my favorite anime show. So, do you guys think I should continue, or is it a lost cause. I'll let you decide. I know this chapter's short, but if I put anymore into it, it will  ruin the next chapters surprise. I promise, if I continue, the next chapters will be longer.   

**Night Fox**   


	2. Spike

Authors note: Sorry it took so long, but I've been grounded from the computer and all sorts of other things have been going on so I didn't have the time. But, here's the promised chapter two. Still not as long as I'd prefer, but I'm working on it. Like I say, don't want to get too far ahead of myself. Want to leave you begging for more (yeah right). I also would like to thank those who spent their time looking at my story. It is well appreciated. This chapter has a lot of cursing, cause I know if my friend were being refused…Aw, just read, you'll see.   

   Faye woke up to the sound of two men talking. She got up and walked over to where the voices were coming from. 

   "I don't give a fuck if we don't have the money, I know he'll come out of this!" Yelled Jet.

   "I'm sorry, but without sufficient funds we can't get the medical supplies we need." Replied the doctor calmly. 

   "Hang on," said Jet, "let me get Faye. I told her I'd wake her when you got here." Faye turned the corner.

   "Oh," said Jet. "I didn't know you were up…"

   "I heard everything Jet." Stated Faye. "What are we supposed to do? How much money do we have?"

   "We have 15,000 wulongs. Enough for three days if we want to live."

   "Can we give him three days Jet, come on, you know he will come out of it. You told me so. You told me so…" Faye collapsed against Jet's chest. He sat her down and walked over to the doctor.

   "Look asshole. I got 300 wulongs. Take them and get my friend the supplies he needs or so help me I will shove my good arm so far up your ass that I will need another goddamn prosthetic!"

   "Sir, no need to be rude. 300 will last three days. If you can't come up with more money by then, we will have to take him off." Said the doctor emotionlessly.

   "Fine. Now get the fuck out of here and get the supplies. You better come back." Said Jet. Faye stumbled over to the doctor.

   "Yeah, treat him as if he were your friend. His life is way more important to us than yours. We can always get another doctor. We can't get another Spike." The doctor said nothing and left the main area of the Bebop for the hangar. All of a sudden they heard a noise from behind them. Jet spun around aiming his Walther P99 at the figure in Spikes doorway.

   _Spikes doorway._ Thought Jet. The figure stepped out of the shadows and jet couldn't believe his eyes. It was Spike.

   "I didn't know you cared," said Spike with a pained smirk. 

   _Same old Spike._ Thought Faye. She walked over to him. Spike looked down at her with an amused look on his face. 

   "So I'm a Jackass huh?" He asked.

   "You, uh, heard everything I said?" Asked Faye.

   "Well, I wasn't _dead_, jeez. You act as if I've just risen from the grave." 

   "Given another three days that would have been the case," Said Jet. Spike smiled. Faye looked up at him as he smiled and felt something rise up inside of her that she just couldn't place. Spike looked down again and caught her staring. Faye looked away quickly.

   "By the way, where's the kid and the dog?" asked Spike.

   "They took off when we circled Venus for supplies." Said Jet.

   "So it's just the three of us?" asked Spike.

   "Yep," said Jet.

   "Faye realized that she hadn't moved away from Spike since she walked over to him. She figured she shouldn't get too close. He might get "thoughts" and that's the last thing she wanted. Yet, she couldn't seem to get away from him. Jet broke the silence. 

   "You know Spike, you should really be resting up."

   "You know jet," started Spike, "I have been 'resting' on my ass for two months. I need some action." Spike quickly formed the shape of a gun with his hand. He winced at the sudden movement. 

   "On second thought, maybe some rest would do me good." Spike headed back to his room. So did Jet. Faye remained pondering over her actions. What were these weird feelings. She  couldn't possibly like _Spike_. 

_It had to be something I ate_, she decided. She went to her room and put on her headphones to drown out life.

Authors note (again): I hope you likey. I think it's turning out well. Feedback is greatly appreciated. 


End file.
